farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Eadrick Dragonsun
Eadrick Dragonsun II (The Relentless, The Blademaster) General Bio: Eadrick was born in Stormwind only two decades before the First War unleashed it's havok on the Kingdom of Azeroth. Being the son of a Grand-Marshal, he had readily joined to become a footman and follow the noble Marshal's steps. Shortly after basic training he was issued into the fifth infantry of the Stormwind Footman. War was of a second nature to the young lad, as it was sewn into his genetic code. The Fall of Stormwind I: Eadrick still suffers from the immense loss that he suffered on the day the Orcish Onslaught led it's way past Stormwind's magnificent gates. Only used to fighting Trolls, he had no idea how to combat such a bloodthirsty Horde of monsters. After Llane Wrynn was assassinated and many of the Commanders became unaccessable to communication, Eadrick took command of his squad of twenty. Ordering them to head for the Prince's Living Quarters then to the docks. Both of which had relative success until a brutal throwing axe caught him in the eye, leaving a brutal scar that pierced through his eye. After rallying his troops and barricading the docks, he quickly navigated the nobles on board many of the ships and sailed for safer shores. They headed for the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Not before watching his father be slain before his very eyes, an event that traumatized him and threw him into an absolute outrage, causing the hot-headed Warrior to charge through a legion of Demonic Horde and push them back long enough to do just that. His last glimpse of his father was a hand being outstretched towards his offspring, a single tear crawling down the cheek's of the parent before his skull being crushed by a charging Orc. Current: Although not much can be said for the savage and ruthless Warrior, after his much training in Stormwind to teach those who would learn the arts of being a Warrior amongst the Alliance, he left his home of Ironforge and never returned. Many say that he just picked up and left, and rumors were spread the very next day about his disappearence. The ones of relative importance lingering towards the Argent Crusade, the Ashen Verdict, and his offspring Martin Dragonsun. Fighting Style Alot can be said about the graying Warrior's fighting style. His many years of age have not hurt his ability to fight in the slightest, and has only learned on top of what he already knows as far as tactics go. For Eadrick, it's anything goes. But not without some honor and dignity, he has vowed to not kill an unarmed or unprepared enemy, like such rogues and assassains are known for. Eadrick can be seen with two sets of weapons. One: The first is a pair of deadly Pole-Axes that are equipped in each hand. Each named and forged from the hardest Titanium compound. They seem to radiate with unending red torrents and have an un-natural heat to them. They easily cleave through the thickest armors, cleaving those who would harm him or his allies in twain. Leaving nothing but a bloody pulp. The weapons are highly accurate but seem to be repelled by saronite, which his armor is infused with. The weapons readily react with the fabled mineral, causing the weapon to bounce off of the metal like two like ends of a magnet. Two: The second pair seems a little less menacing at first, and is often what is seen when encountering this Warrior. In his right hand he holds a serrated one-handed sword that has seen much use, and a mythic Large Azure-Blue Barricade that readily reflects magic. The signiture shield is gargantuan even compared to the man, and when resting on the ground vertical-wise, it covers him head to toe. The Shield bears the crest of the Blue Dragon-Flight on the inside and around the buckle of the shield, and in the center stands a beautifully carved Topaz that glimmers. Six additional gems coat the former and add to it's shine. When encountered with Magic or when a stealthed object or person comes near, the shield glows a bright azure, the color of the shield itself. Although the latter has not been seen as factual, it would seem that it reacts with all magic. Even the kind that would be used to stealth a humonoid with shadows. His blade gleams with what seems lightning itself, as it flickers spontaneously and irratically. On top of all of this, he also is hardly seen without his trained Black War Steed. His trusty mare rides around with confindence and will charge into battle upon command. Strategy: Eadrick will more then likely attack from horse-top at first, letting out a battle-cry that would attempt to render his target intimidated and let his enemy know of his position. The man is no coward, and doesn't sneak upon his enemies. After injuring the horse slightly, the man will hop off, in hopes that the focused fire will come to him instead of his beloved horse. The steed would instead fight by his side, allowing a tougher time for one person alone. The steed attacks with hooves and is equipped with an entire suit of armor that coats her body. The Horse readily seeks stealthed targets and would try and run into them, but other then that seeks to aid her master and attack his target. His strategy consists of a ton of constants, most including blocking and slamming with his barricade and thrusting his sword outwards after a quick block or a parry. One of his many techniques is a kick to the chest with a plated boot, and then flipping his massive barricade horizontally and charging, essentially creating an un-avoidable wall of massive damage. (Note: The topaz in the center singes skin upon contact.) The best defense to this is to duck at the moment the Barricade enters eye sight, because he will probably be charging at that time. During that moment, it is advised to duck as low as you can go and trip him, as his eyes cannot look downwards, as his gargantuan barricade coats his lower gaze. After that, he will quickly recover, although leaving his back exposed for a moment. If you manage to kill the Horse without killing Eadrick, then the Warrior will enter a stance of berserk. Becoming highly dangerous and savage, losing all princables and honor in his combat, making him highly ruthless and reckless. If this is a disadvantage or not, one could not say, but to conclude with that, it's a bad idea. Memorable Quotes: (To the militia of Stormwind's Fifth Infantry and the nobles hopping aboard the ships fleeing to Lordaeron. "... and we will not let those men and women die in vein, will we, soldiers of Stormwind!" (In General) "I don't have a drinking problem, I get drunk, I fall over. No problem!" (To his son) "Alas, there will be a time when I'm not around, but until then, I will protect my friends and allies until the day I die." (Battle-Cries) "For Lothar!" "For the Arathi Bloodline!" "For the reforged Kingdom!" (As referring to Stormwind I and II) "The Horde have a cute little saying, Lok'tar O'gar. Victory or Death. Let us show them the latter portion of this, armies of the Alliance!" (Near Death Experience) "Essence of my Father, Blood of my mother. To this earth I return. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. So shall I nourish the earth as it has so to me."